Biaxially aligned YBCO superconductors are desirable for high-current carrying applications. Growth of thin films that have the same crystalline orientation as their substrates or template films underneath is known as epitaxy growth. Three processes are widely recognized for producing biaxially aligned template for high-temperature superconductor fabrications. Ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD) and rolling assisted biaxially textured substrates (RABiTS) produce biaxially textured substrates with their c-axes normal to substrate surfaces. Thus a cube-on-cube epitaxial growth of buffer layers and YBCO films will produce c-axis normally aligned YBCO superconductors. The ISD (Inclined Substrate Deposition) process, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,598 issued Mar. 26, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,360 issued Jun. 17, 2003, the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, has many advantages when compared to IBAD or RABiTS. ISD does not require an assisting ion source and is independent of recrystallization properties of substrate materials. ISD is simple and fast, easy to scale up, and can deposit well-textured films on curved surfaces. However, these biaxially textured films produced by ISD are c-axis inclined with respect to the substrate normal. B. Ma, M. Li, Y. A. Jee, B. L. Fisher, and U. Balachandran, “Inclined Substrate Deposition of Biaxially Textured Magnesium Oxide Films for YBCO Coated Conductors, ” Physica C, 366, 270-276 (2002). The challenge is to fabricate c-axis normally aligned superconductors on the c-axis inclined ISD type substrates. However, in order to accomplish this goal, the cube-on-cube epitaxial relation must be violated. By using YSZ and CeO2 buffer layers, we successfully deposited biaxially aligned YBCO films with c-axis normal to substrate surface in the ISD process. YBCO films deposited on ISD platform are similar to these made on IBAD or RABiTS substrates. We have measured Jc≈1.2 MA/cm2 on YBCO deposited on ISD MgO platform using YSZ and CeO2 buffer layers. U. Balachandran, B. Ma, M. Li, B. L. Fisher, R. E. Koritala, and D. J. Miller, “Development of Coated Conductors by Inclined Substrate Deposition,” submitted to the 2003 Cryogenic Engineering Conference and International Cryogenic Materials Conference (CEC/ICMC 2003), Anchorage, Ala., Sep. 22-26, 2003.